Big Boy Bed
by smileitserica
Summary: Brady is afriad that his new bed is going to bite him. Chase, Cameron, and their adorable son Brady.


I don't own anything...I guess.

* * *

Chase flicked on the triceratops nightlight that was resting next to the new, what Brady called "Big Boy" bed. Brady stood in the doorway, swaying back and forth. Chase looked at the new bed that was covered with a brand new dinosaur comforter.

"Wow buddy, look at your bed." Brady stood in the doorway crossing and uncrossing his arms. Chase had spent his entire day off putting the bed frame together so Brady didn't have to squeeze into his crib.

"I don't like it." Chase turned his head sharply toward his son.

"Look Brady, it has cool dinosaurs." Brady took two steps into his bedroom and looked at the mattress.

"That's not how you say it dad, its dinoSAURS." Chase laughed quietly, it was not the first time his son has yelled at him about his accent. He walked over to his son who ran back toward the doorway.

"Come on mate, it's not gonna bite you." But Brady was quick and managed to run to his parent's room down the hall. Chase made it to the large room as Brady climbed up to the mattress. Cameron sat on the other end with a book in her lap as she watched her son climb.

"What's going on?" Cameron smiled as Brady ran into her arms, hugging her tightly.

"Daddy said my bed is going to bite me." Brady rested his head on his mother's shoulder and began playing with her soft hair. Cameron hugged her son tightly and shot Chase a stern glare.

"Why did he say that?" Cameron cooed as Chase walked into the room shaking his head in disbelief.

"I didn't say that and Brady knows that." Chase sat on the edge of the bed. "Plus he made fun of my accent." He accused pointing to the little blond wrapped up in his wife's arms.

"Rob really, he's three." Cameron scolded her husband. Cameron got up from the bed carrying a sleepy Brady.

"Allison let me take him, you need to rest." Chase got up to meet his wife who was just reaching her sixth month of pregnancy. She walked past him, ignoring his waiting arms. She walked slowly down the hall rocking Brady slightly as she softly hummed. Once she got to his room his eyes were closed. Chase followed closely behind hoping to pick up a few tips for the next time it was his night to put Brady down. Cameron lowered him into the new "Big Boy" bed and pulled the blanket over his small body. Brady's eyes immediately flew open and he reached out for his mommy.

"It's alright Brady, mommy is right here with you in your new big boy bed." Cameron whispered close to the boy's ear. Brady started to whine but his eyes slowly closed and soon he was sleeping. Chase was leaning against the door frame as Cameron pushed herself off the bed. "A mother's touch" She grinned as she turned off his bedroom light and made her way back to their bedroom.

"It's unbelievable" She laughed as he followed her.

"What is, that he loves me more then you?" Cameron laughed as she slid into bed. Chase quickly undressed.

"What, you wish. Brady wants to be just like his old man. He always wants to play operation with me." Chased pointed out as he slid in on the other side of the bed.

"Brady is a momma's boy, he can't help it. It's just hardwired in his head. It's just like the way she is going to be a daddy's girl." Cameron rubbed her swollen tummy with a smile.

"Well I guess you're right." He kissed her cheek then fell back into his pillow. Cameron shut the light off then did the same.

"Mommy" Chase's eyes immediately open to the sound of the whisper in the dark. He rolled over in bed and looked at the alarm clock on his end table. 1:03 stared brightly back at him. He lifted himself up and saw with the faint light of the street lights outside, Brady climbing up the bed.

"What's wrong Brady?" Chase whispered hoping to not wake Cameron. Brady climbed in between his mother and father. He snuggled closer to his dad.

"I had a dream my bed ate me." His voice was shaky as he whispered. Chase felt horrible for putting the idea in the boy's head and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Alright, you can sleep in our bed, but just for tonight." Chase whispered. He felt Cameron stir on her side of the bed.

"What's wrong?" She groaned.

"Oh nothing, it's just your mother's touch." Chase smiled to himself as he pulled the blanket up for Brady.

"Love you daddy, love you mommy." Brady whispered giving them both kisses on the cheeks before turning in the bed and falling asleep safe between his mother and father.


End file.
